He Isn't Alone
by Ponyboy's Gothic Girlfriend
Summary: This is a sister fic about Harry having a twin sister. The first chapter is a Preview. There will be some oc and some au. also POV changes. Both Books and movies involded.
1. Preview

SUMMARY

Disclaimer I do not own the harry potter series I only own Raven Skye.

* * *

><p>Little Rock, Albany<p>

* * *

><p>"Mama?" I looked up at my mom while she was doing dishes. He reddish brown hair tired into a tight bun.<p>

"Yes Raven?" I looked around our tiny little kitchen that had a small table a little island and the necessities. I kept on thinking why is the name wrong who is Potter my Last name is Curtis. But it has my bedroom on it and my address I am so confused. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Why does this envelope say Raven Skye Potter? My name is Raven Starling . What is going on. I am so confused." I heard clinking in the sink.

"What do you mean Raven ? Alexander!" My mum turned towards me and lead me to the living room where my brother and his friend were."Billy we need you and Henry to go outside right now." Billy looked at my pale face and got up with the gang and left.

"Mama? Papa? Whats going on?" Dad took the letter out of my hand. Flipped it over and looked at the seal.

"Honey, its time we told her the truth." Dad looked so much older than his 45 and mom was in hysterics. "Raven. Baby, no matter what we love you and we did what we thought what was best for you."

The look on my parents face said it all. All the times people said i didn't look like anyone in my family. My bright green eyes my black unruly hair. It finally hit me. I stumbled with my words tears choking me. "Who... Who are they."

"You knew? How long have you known?" Mom asked through tears. "She wrapped her arms around me.

"Who are my parents!" I yelled at her. I took the envelope and ripped the top. My so called dad tried to take the letter away from me. I quickly skimmed it and it read.

You have been excepted to Hogwarts; School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Their Last Night

He isn't alone

Gordic's Hallow was quiet little neighborhood with muggle and wizard family's enjoying the holidays. No one find it out of place that a cloaked figured was wondering around the neighborhood. But the house that had the hedges overgrown were not aware of the danger that was going to befall them that night. While little Harry and Raven played on the little broomsticks, chasing the cat around the house.

They didn't know that this was the last time the would be with the parents. While Lily was finishing putting the supper dishes away, her husband James felt uneasy. When Lily was done she went and played with Raven and Harry her year-old twins, Both had black ruly hair and bright emerald eyes even now they looked alot alike. Lily picked up both of the babies, she felt an overwhelming surge of protectiness and love for these two innonce little lives.

James still feeling uneasy went outside to check the protecion spells the Order put around their house to procect them from The Dark Lord. Realizing there was a breach in the secruity he ran inside .

"Lily take Harry and Raven , run, go to the safe house someone is coming." He screamed to his wife not noticing the cloaked figured behind him. He made it to the top of the stairs when the figure said the Unforgivable Curse, killing James instantly.

Lily heard James hit the floor with a thud. A green light filled the hallway and Lily screamed. She put Raven and Harry into there shared crib. She told them to be strong to never stop fighting and that she and James loved them with all there hearts. The firuged shouted bombardia, exploding the door and shards were flying everywhere Lily turned around to protect her children from the evil that came here to kill the innocent children.

As the figure raised his wand and aimed it at Harry and Raven, Lily jumped in front of the killing curse and it killed her instantly. The Dark Lord than launched the curse on the two babies. A bright green flashed and than The Dark Lord Screamed a blood curtiling scream. And he dissappeared into the night. The two babies looked at each other touched each others forehead where a new weird mark filled the foreheads and started crying. Crying for their mother, crying for their father. Crying for everyone.


End file.
